


barbed.

by bitterheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, M/M, Muzzles, Partial Animal Transformation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: There's something within Dimitri that he doesn't understand, and Felix has been waiting for it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 24
Kudos: 195





	barbed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halo (sumaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



This is how Dimitri intends to court Felix: with patience and with care; with finely crafted blades and with luck. 

Not like this. 

Not with Dimitri doing all he can to hold himself together, fighting against something that burns beneath his skin that he doesn't quite understand. He doesn't know what is happening to him and doesn't know what to do about it but at the very least, he knows that he doesn't want to be alone. 

The training yard is Felix's sanctuary. If anyone were to search for him, they would start here. Dimitri is no different, holding himself upright as he walks down the hall that leads to the yard. His back is straight, his chin lifted, looking the perfect picture of the noble that Felix never sees when looking at him. 

He notices Felix first, walking from the other end of the hall, wearing the glow he so often does after a hard sparring session. As if all he needs is a few brutal swings with a sword for everything in his mind to click back into place and put him at ease. Dimitri has envied him for it before but feels the same envy burn deeper now.

Dimitri doubts that most would notice the slight shift in the way Felix holds his shoulders, and the way it speaks volumes of how relaxed he is. Then again, most people have not known Felix for so long, learning the way he expresses every emotion in the most subtle of ways. Most people don't see the way Felix furrows his brow less, or the way his steps are lighter, or the lack of tension in his posture.

All of that vanishes like smoke on the wind the moment he notices Dimitri. He stops in his tracks, arms folded across his chest, and Dimitri can immediately picture the wall that Felix brings up between them. 

"What?" Felix asks, his tone as sharp and cold as steel, clearly displeased to be interrupted so soon after a training session, and by Dimitri of all people.

"Felix." It's the first time he's spoken since he felt this burn first flare up within him. His voice sounds foreign to his own ears. To Felix's as well, judging by the way his eyes narrow. "I need your help." 

"Too bad," Felix replies, looking past Dimitri like he can dismiss him and their entire conversation this easily. "Find someone else to bother, Boar."

"Felix." Dimitri's desperation floods to the surface. He grabs for Felix's arm too roughly, his control gone along with his patience. He can feel himself changing in its absence, the burn flooding his chest, his teeth too sharp in his mouth, his hands too big. 

In an instant, Felix whirls on him but where Dimitri expects to see fear or murder in his eyes, he finds only grim understanding. 

"You shouldn't even be walking about," Felix tells him, the harsh tone tempered by the way he searches Dimitri's face. Whatever he sees, it only makes the corners of his lips turn down. "Go to your room. Don't look at anyone. Just—go." 

Felix doesn't promise that he'll be there but he hangs back, watching Dimitri like a hawk as he walks away. It says enough, when Felix spends most of his time pretending not to see Dimitri at all, as if ignoring him stubbornly enough will make him go away. 

He retreats to his room, shutting the door behind him and taking a deep breath. In the solitude of his room, he doesn't need to maintain his pretence. He lets go, hunching over himself, no longer resisting the change that pushes at his skin from within. He pulls his gauntlets off to find that his nails are turning darker, sharper, until he can't touch anything without running the risk of tearing it. He stumbles across the room to his mirror, watching as his reflection turns into something that he can't deny is him, even if he doesn't recognise it. 

Behind him, the door swings open and Felix strides into the room with a bag slung over his shoulder that he dumps onto the floor before turning back to the door, shutting it and then locking it.

"Felix—"

"When did it start?" Felix interrupts, frowning at him. "How long do we have?"

"How long…?" Dimitri blinks at him, confused. 

Felix sighs, a sharp exhale through his nose. This is the most patient he's been with Dimitri since—since Duscur, since Glenn, but Dimitri doesn't want to think of either of those things now. Especially not when he can see that what little patience Felix has mustered for him is quickly reaching its limit. 

"Felix, I do not know what's happening to me, or understand it," Dimitri tries. Then, as a terrible thought occurs to him, he looks up to hold Felix's gaze. "…Do you?" 

He doesn't get an immediate response but Dimitri has known Felix for long enough that some things don't need words. He exhales, feeling the strength escape him on his breath. He stumbles backward, until the backs of his legs find the edge of his bed and he collapses against it, sitting with such force that one of his sharp teeth nicks the inside of his mouth. Felix doesn't react except to clench his jaw more tightly, his gaze fixed on the floor between them.

"What am I?" Dimitri asks and while his voice does not crack, he can feel it crumbles away inside his throat. He laughs wetly, bows his head as though he can fold in on himself and cease to be. "A boar prince after all?"

"A lion," comes Felix's quiet reply. When Dimitri looks up, Felix's gaze is on him, bright as the heart of a flame. "It's your bloodline. Your father was the same and my father knew it. Glenn knew. It's not a full transformation, just a partial one. It happens once a year, after coming of age. My father helped yours and… Glenn—he isn't here to help you, so you're my problem now." 

"I am sorry," the words escape Dimitri's lips unbidden and Felix looks like he wants to hit him. Again, reflexively, "I am sorry, Felix."

Felix seems to collect himself, clicking his tongue and looking away once again. Dimitri finds he can breathe easier when he isn't pinned under Felix's gaze, even as the rest of his body screams in discomfort as the thing inside him fights to the surface.

"You said that it is a transformation," Dimitri says. "When does it end?"

"I don't know." Felix folds his arms across his chest. "You really don't know anything about this?"

Dimitri smiles grimly, though it's directed at the floor. "I suppose my father never had the chance to warn me. But you knew. All along." 

"Of course I did." Felix steps closer, until he's standing in front of Dimitri and frowning down at him. "Why do you think I kept calling you the beast, the boar?"

Dimitri laughs hollowly, gritting his teeth as his body changes and changes him into something he does not know, something that is not him. "You would have called me such regardless. But why the boar?"

Felix huffs out a humourless laugh. "I couldn't have called you a lion, could I? Lions are noble. Strong. Anyone would have thought it was a compliment. You would have thought it was a compliment."

"Have you just been waiting all this time, for a sign of what I truly am?"

"Yes." Felix nudges the toe of his boot against the bag he'd previously dumped on the floor, letting its contents spill out. He bends, picking up what Dimitri recognises to be a muzzle. "You're not going to hurt a single person tonight, beast." 

Dimitri willingly submits to it, leaning in to better allow Felix to secure the leather straps around his head, the metal cage protruding from his face. He'd gladly let his own mouth fill with blood before he thinks of sinking his teeth into another but he doesn't trust himself or his self-control. He's glad that Felix doesn't either. 

"What more?" Dimitri prompts, and Felix presents him with several lengths of rope. He takes a deep breath and then exhales slowly as Felix binds his arms to keep himself from clawing his way free. He marvels at the feeling of Felix's hands on his arms, wondering if they were always so small. Something stirs deep within him at the thought and he looks up at Felix. "Will I remain coherent? Conscious?"

Felix frowns at him, a familiar irritation creasing his brow. "How should I know? This is my first time too, beast. Don't look to me for answers I don't have."

"But you will be here through all of it?" 

If anything, Felix only looks more annoyed. "Yes, Your Beastliness. I already said so, didn't I? You're my problem. So stop resisting already and just get this over with."

Dimitri bows his head, giving into whatever it is within him that is trying to break free. "…I am afraid, Felix." 

Felix doesn't reply, dragging Dimitri's chair out from his desk until it's in front of the door and sitting on it, sword resting across his knees. It's a reassuring sight and that's the feeling Dimitri clings to as he feels the transformation take hold. His mirror isn't within his line of sight so the only reference he has is Felix's expression as he watches the change. He's clearly making an effort to remain impassive but Dimitri can feel his bones reshaping themselves, feels the room growing smaller as he grows bigger within it. There's only so long before Felix is staring at him, eyes wide, lips parted around a question that he doesn't voice. 

The discomfort makes Dimitri grunt, his voice lower than he recognises. His hair falls around his shoulders like a mane and he hears the creak of rope tearing apart, not understanding where it's coming from until he lifts his arms and realises that they're free. Felix lifts his sword, tightening his grip on it. He doesn't look afraid but he exhales when Dimitri turns away from him, so relieved that Dimitri can smell it in the air. 

"Are you still in there, beast?" Felix asks, breaking the silence once Dimitri has curled in on himself on the bed. "Is any of this you or is it just a monster without thought, without feeling?"

Dimitri doesn't answer. He doesn't know how to, his clothes torn at the seams, his bed sinking beneath his weight, his nose full of Felix's scent. His thoughts are too muddled to make any sense of them, all complex thought melted down to his most basic instincts.

Felix is here, and all Dimitri wants is to fight, to hear his claws ringing against the steel of Felix's blade. He wants to fight until Felix can't fight any more, until Dimitri can push him to the floor, until—

Dimitri lets out a shuddering groan, curling in on himself tighter. He doesn't want to fight Felix at all. 

"Answer me," Felix demands, never one to know where to draw the line with Dimitri. He doesn't allow Dimitri to ignore him, as if Dimitri ever possibly could. Dimitri hears him step closer, until he's standing beside the bed, sword still in hand. 

Dimitri doesn't lift his head, fighting himself all over again. Felix doesn't deserve this. He doesn't need to know how Dimitri wants him, just because this form doesn't know how to hide it. 

"You pathetic beast," Felix spits out. "You think you can protect me from yourself? You think that you even need to? Stop hiding yourself. Show me what you really are."

Dimitri uncurls himself then, facing Felix on his hands and knees. His claws dig into the sheets, sharp enough to tear them, as he stares Felix down. There's no way to hide how hard he is and he hears Felix's sharp intake of breath, his gaze slipping down to between Dimitri's legs. 

Dimitri wants. Before he can even complete the thought, his body has responded to it. He has Felix pinned to the floor, on his back, sword clattering away uselessly to the side. He hears Felix grunt beneath him and Dimitri scrambles back, terrified, claws clacking loudly against the floor as he backs himself up against the bed and away from Felix. 

He can't do this. Not to Felix. Not like this. 

Slowly, Felix pushes himself up, reaching to his side for his sword. He steps forward until he's in front of Dimitri again, frowning as ever, but his ears are red, his face flushed, and his trousers do nothing to hide the fact that he's hard too. 

Dimitri stirs and Felix raises his sword, keeping the length of it between them. 

"Tell me you're still in there," Felix demands. "Or the next time you touch me, you're losing an arm." 

Dimitri exhales shakily, trying to find his voice. "Felix."

Felix’s breath comes rushing out of him on a broken laugh. “It’s still you.”

Dimitri surges forward and this time, Felix does not resist. They fall to the floor Dimitri's clawed hand cushioning the back of Felix's head, their bodies pressed together. Dimitri's muzzle nudges against Felix's mouth.Felix places his hand on the side of the metal cage, pushing it aside and turning Dimitri's head away with it. Before Dimitri can take that as a sign to move away, Felix grabs onto Dimitri's shoulder and digs his fingers in. 

With a sigh, Dimitri fits his muzzle against the curve where Felix's neck meets his shoulder. Felix squirms, the cold metal dragging against his skin, and Dimitri does it again, slower this time. Felix laughs bitterly, his ears turning pink. 

"So you have enough of your wits about you to tease me, beast?"

"Barely," Dimitri confesses. There's an urgent voice within him that demands that he take what he wants. He needs most of his willpower to resist it, and knows that it won't last. 

"You're pathetic," Felix sneers, hooking his fingers through the gaps of Dimitri's muzzle and forcing his head back around so that they're staring at each other. "If you want something, take it."

Dimitri removes his hand from behind Felix's head and braces it against the floor instead. He only has one chance left to get space between him and Felix before his self-control crumbles. Felix has always been magnetic and now, his pull only feels stronger. 

"Felix," Dimitri grits out, his hand settling on Felix's hip and pushing him harder against the floor. "You do not understand what you are allowing."

"Oh, shut up." Felix snaps in a familiar, impatient tone. It's the same one he uses before he throws himself into battle, unsure of the outcome but committed to his decision nonetheless. "I know what I said and I won't say it twice."

Dimitri feels a shudder run through him as he finally gives in to the hunger within. He can't fit his mouth against the curve of Felix's neck as he wants but that hardly matters when every touch of Dimitri's hands has Felix arching up into the contact. His breath is coming out in harsh pants, his ears a darker shade of pink. The beast inside makes Dimitri's veins sing with the desire to give Felix a real reason to pant and blush and there's no hope of resisting this time, not when Felix has so explicitly given him permission. 

He means to undress Felix properly. There are times when his imagination has wandered to this very act and it has always been reverent and slow. Reality is anything but. Dimitri's claws shred the fabric of Felix's clothing as if it's nothing more than old, worn parchment. They catch on Felix's skin, imprecise and impatient as Dimitri is, but in place of the admonishment he expects, Felix gives nothing but a low moan, his hips lifting off the floor. He's harder now, the smell of his arousal filling the air, making Dimitri's mouth water. 

Dimitri grips at Felix's waist, marvelling at how small he feels. Felix looks up at him, the blush having travelled across his face now, eyebrows drawn together. Here, naked but for scraps of clothing and pinned beneath the monster Dimitri has become, his scowl does not make him look intimidating, but vulnerable.

Dimitri wants to ruin him. 

Felix is harder than before and is wearing even less to hide it now. Dimitri pushes the torn fabric out of the way, brushing his knuckles against the length of Felix's erection. Felix tenses beneath him, his breath rushing out in a choked moan as Dimitri wraps his fingers around Felix's length and strokes.

"You watch those claws," Felix warns but his words have no bite to them. Not when his eyes are rolling back, his mouth dropping open around a low, desperate moan. 

Dimitri strokes him harder, faster, until Felix keeps time with his panting, a lustful metronome that pulls out all the longing and desire that Dimitri has held in for so long, right out of his bones and into the open where neither of them can shy away from it any more. 

Felix is close, his breath ragged and his eyes squeezed shut as he draws his brows together. There’s a flush that covers his face and travels all the way down his neck and to his chest.

Dimitri wants to drink this sight in but there’s a voice deeper within him that demands more. There’s a part of him that isn’t satisfied by the sight of Felix in the grips of pleasure. He wants more than this, he wants Felix to drown in it until it’s filling his lungs and making its home there, until Felix can no longer breathe around it.

He wants, even as he pulls his hand away from Felix, watching him sputter in anger and desperation combined. He arches off the floor and spreads his legs a little wider, as if unconsciously trying to tempt Dimitri back to touching him.

It almost works. Dimitri redirects himself at the last moment, smearing his fingers through the sticky mess that Felix is leaking onto himself, his flushed cock resting on his belly. Felix’s eyes go unfocused as he follows the movement but then sharpen when Dimitri’s fingers nudge against his soft lips.

Dimitri would lick them clean himself if he could. Felix's narrowed eyes drop from Dimitri's eyes to his muzzle before he finally parts his lips. The wet heat of Felix’s mouth draws a guttural groan from deep within Dimitri, so unlike himself that it startles him. Felix takes it in stride, the pressure of his mouth around Dimitri’s fingers a little tighter, the look in his eyes one of vindication. Like he’s finally found the beast when Dimitri is already right in front of him like this. 

Felix spits Dimitri’s fingers out, his lips pink and wet, threads of saliva still connecting Dimitri’s fingers to his tongue. Dimitri groans again, pulling Felix’s thighs apart to make space for himself between them. He isn’t prepared for this intimacy, his knees nudging against the soft skin at the back of Felix’s thighs but he isn’t given the chance to dwell on it, Felix grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him close until they’re chest to chest. 

Felix’s breath is hot against Dimitri’s ear when he speaks, his voice sharp like the edge of his blade. “Get to the point or I’m leaving you here to take care of this on your own.”

It’s a lie and while some part of Dimitri knows that, he can’t help the possessive growl or the way he digs his fingers into Felix’s thighs and pulls with his brute strength. Felix’s legs are wrapped around his waist now and he can’t be comfortable against the floor but Dimitri can’t care about that now, grinding down against him. 

Felix whines at the back of his throat, a small desperate thing that has Dimitri pressing himself even closer. He wants to press his face into the curve of Felix's neck but he can't with the muzzle in his way. He ends up pressing the metal of it against the bare skin of Felix's collarbone, trying to breathe him in. 

It earns him a faint laugh from Felix. "What's the matter, beast? Is a little leather and metal all it takes to stop you?" 

Dimitri growls, hearing the challenge in Felix's voice. He knows that Felix won't ask him for this. He'll goad Dimitri into it instead. Like Dimitri is the one who wants it so badly that he can feel himself salivating at the thought of getting his teeth around Felix's shoulder. 

Maybe he is. He doubts that Felix is in a position to call him out on it at this moment.

He reaches for the muzzle and pulls, the leather resisting until his claws tear through it. By the time he's pulled it off entirely, it's twisted out of shape. It clatters against the floor when Dimitri throws it, bouncing against the floor until it comes to a rest. Dimitri doesn't spare the attention to watch, burying his nose at the point where Felix's jaw meets his neck. Felix smells of sweat and of the training yard but stronger than any of that, there's the heady scent of his arousal. Dimitri wishes he could still taste, just so he could lick into Felix's mouth, and see there's any trace of it still left on his tongue. 

Felix doesn't give him the chance, burying his fingers in Dimitri's mane and holding him where he is, nose pressed against the soft skin just under Felix's ear. 

"If you bite me, I'm going to bite you right back." 

Knowing that Felix delivers threats and promises with equal gravity, Dimitri chooses to take it as the latter. 

He bites into Felix's skin, his teeth following the curve between shoulder and neck. The sound that escapes Felix's lips is one of pure pleasure, all of the urgency but with none of the distress. It's beautiful but when Dimitri tries again, Felix is prepared for the feeling and for his reaction. He grunts quietly instead, stubborn as always. Dimitri bites him harder, until he can feel the blood on his tongue, until Felix is making the most exquisite sounds beneath him, cut-off moans and whimpers as he wraps his legs tighter around Dimitri's waist and grinds against him. 

When Dimitri pulls away, Felix's neck and shoulders are red and littered with marks. Felix pushes himself up off the floor, resting his hands on Dimitri's shoulders and biting him in return. His teeth are too blunt to make any real impact but it's the intent that matters. Dimitri knows that if Felix truly wanted to, he'd try to rip Dimitri's throat out just like this. 

Felix tugs at the torn clothing still clinging to Dimitri, fingers smoothing over his bare chest before travelling further down. Dimitri kneels over him, hands braced on the floor on either side of Felix's head. Felix doesn't meet his eyes, dropping his gaze to the bulge of Dimitri's erection through the scraps of cloth that barely cover it as he wraps his fingers around the shape of it. Dimitri growls at the back of his throat, his head coming down to rest on Felix's shoulder heavily. 

"Felix." Even if Dimitri doesn't recognise his own voice for how deep and guttural it is, he recognises his urgency. 

He can't rein his own desire in when Felix is touching him like this. He's afraid to push for more than Felix will allow but he can feel what little remains of his self control slipping out of his hands. He tries to pull away, sitting back on his legs and Felix clicks his tongue with irritation, sitting up and using his free hand to grab Dimitri by his hair, holding him still. 

"Look at me." Felix's fingers tighten in Dimitri's hair until their eyes meet. "I'm here. I told you I'd take care of this. So stop thinking so hard and just let me do this." 

Dimitri can't argue. Not when Felix's fingers slip past the fabric of his small clothes and stroke his cock. Felix sighs shakily, like the pleasure is his. He presses himself closer to Dimitri, fingers stroking from the base of his cock to the tip. He falters, pulling back. 

"Felix—?" Dimitri blinks but Felix is already pushing him down onto his back, pulling his knees apart until he's exposed. 

He frowns when he sees what has given Felix pause. His cock is different, just like the rest of his body. It's thicker, with blunt barbs just under the head of it. He opens his mouth to tell Felix that he doesn't need to touch them, that he doesn't have to touch Dimitri at all. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is a bitten-off grunt when Felix strokes the barbs anyway. His brow is furrowed, as if he's truly considering the sensation. He clearly decides that he doesn't mind because the next stroke is firmer, all the way down the length of Dimitri's cock and then back up again. 

The flush on Felix's face is darker now. Dimitri wants him, more than he can bear, and it's only now that he's truly looking for it that he notices the same thing reflected back at him in Felix's eyes. 

When Dimitri sits up, Felix doesn't flinch away at their proximity. He's the one to lean in first, crushing his lips to Dimitri's so hard that they'll bruise for it later. 

Let them, Dimitri thinks. He wants Felix covered in bruises, in marks, in undeniable evidence of what they're doing now. Dimitri kisses back, yet another thing that is nowhere near as gentle what he once dreamt it would be. He kisses Felix to claim him, his tongue delving into Felix's hot mouth. They pant against each other's mouths, Felix's fist still loosely curled around Dimitri's cock, the pressure light enough to keep him wanting more.

Felix wants him and the thought is exhilarating and terrifying all at once but the corner of Dimitri's mind that can still dwell on such feelings is steadily being drowned out by the much louder part of him that focuses purely on the want. It's overpowering. Dimitri isn't fully aware of himself, even as he pulls Felix into his arms, lifting him off the floor and walking them both across the room to collapse into his bed. Felix stares up at him, eyes wide, some of his hair sticking to his face with sweat while the rest of it splays across Dimitri's sheets like an ink spill.

Dimitri fits their hips together, grinding down. The sound Felix makes is beautiful and soft, right into Dimitri's ear for him and no other. Dimitri hoards it jealously, even as he draws out more of the same. His barbs don't hurt Felix the way he first feared they would. They drag against his skin but don't break it. Dimitri is certain they cause some level of pain or discomfort but clearly, it's just the right amount that Felix parses it as pleasure all the same, his eyes rolling back, his pretty pink lips parting around his sighs. 

Dimitri reaches for the drawers beside his bed, reaching into them and not caring for what he knocks aside as he grasps for his bottle of oil. He drops it onto the bed beside Felix, making him frown.

"You're making me do this myself?" Felix asks, his eyebrow raised and voice sharp even as he uncorks the bottle.

Dimitri rests his hands on Felix's thighs, claws digging into his skin. Felix looks away as he huffs, conceding the point. He slicks his fingers, taking advantage of the way Dimitri is holding his legs apart as he reaches down between them.

Dimitri's eyes follow the movement, his mouth going dry. 

"Do you have to stare?" Felix asks, his voice tight. He doesn't stop what he's doing, tracing small circles around the rim of his entrance before slowly pressing a finger inside. 

Dimitri doesn't avert his eyes, doesn't even remember blinking until Felix has two fingers inside himself, all the way in to the last knuckle as he gasps shakily. Dimitri tightens his grip on Felix's thighs, claws digging into his skin. Felix swears under his breath, cock twitching, and he pushes three fingers into himself this time, a little too fast. He groans, turning his face to the side but he doesn't stop. He isn't gentle with himself, fucking himself fast and hard with his fingers and Dimitri can't help but wonder if this is how Felix does it when he's alone too, sprawled in his bed with his teeth clenched against the pleasure of his fingers driving into himself. He moans at the mental image, combined with the sight before him, leaning in closer. 

"Stop," Felix commands, and Dimitri stops. "Not yet." 

Felix is panting, his eyes barely focused. Dimitri lets go of Felix's thighs, digging his claws into the bed instead in an attempt to anchor himself. To give Felix the time he asks for as he prepares himself. After a moment, Felix huffs out a breath, pulling his fingers away and wiping them on the sheets. 

"Okay," he says at last, looking at Dimitri. 

"Felix are you sure—"

"I'm not going to say it again." Felix's voice is shaking as he turns, settling onto his hands and knees and glaring back at Dimitri. "Do what you want."

Dimitri's hand trembles as he reaches for the bottle of oil, trying once again not to dwell on the concept of Felix wanting him. Dimitri can hear it in his voice, see it in his actions, and doesn't know if it means anything beyond here and now. He pushes it out of his mind for now. As it is, he can barely focus on anything beyond this moment and the sensation of pressing himself into Felix, the tight heat that surrounds him and the way Felix whimpers against the pillow he's pressed his face to. 

Dimitri stays where he is, buried into the deepest part of his dearest friend, and waits for Felix to stop trembling. It's a slow thing. Felix is sensitive and while his fingers had been familiar, this is not. Even the slightest shift has him trembling all over again as he tries to get used to this. Finally, when Felix has adjusted, Dimitri moves his hips.

Felix cries out, the sound ringing loudly in the room even though it's muffled against Dimitri's pillow. Dimitri knows what pain sounds like in Felix's voice, just as he's recently learned how pleasure sounds and he hears them both intertwine until they're one and the same. Felix cries out in that same way, again and again every single time Dimitri moves, every single time he bears back, until he bites down into Dimitri's pillow to stop the sounds from escaping.

Dimitri can't have that. Not when he's just discovered that this is his favourite sound in the entire world. He tightens his grip on Felix's waist, pulling him back to meet every thrust, determined to overwhelm him until he can't keep quiet no matter how hard he tries. Felix tries to hold his noises back but they're getting louder even with the pillow in his mouth. Dimitri snaps his hips harder, pressing Felix into the bed with each motion, then pulls out of Felix, just for the way he moans loudly at the drag of Dimitri's barbs.

Felix lets go of the pillow, whining softly as he tries to bear back against Dimitri only to find nothing there. 

"Fuck you," Felix gasps, reaching back to spread himself open with one hand. "Don't fucking stop, you beast, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands—fuck." 

Dimitri pushes back into Felix, pressing him flat against the bed. The change in angle makes Felix whimper, high pitched and desperate, his hands scrabbling for Dimitri's arms, trying to keep him where he is. 

"There, right there—fuck—please—there." Felix is babbling now, so urgent he's barely coherent. 

Dimitri gives him exactly what he wants, maintaining the same angle and thrusting into him relentlessly, holding him in place so tightly that there are bloody claw marks down Felix's sides. Felix shudders, tensing up as he comes. Dimitri doesn't stop, and Felix doesn't ask him to, even when he's collapsed onto the bed with his face turned to the side. He's whimpering and squirming against Dimitri, but has his fingers wrapped tightly around one of Dimitri's wrists, a wordless plea to stay right where he is. 

Dimitri can't stop, too greedy to let go of this now that he has it. Felix feels perfect around him, as if Dimitri was made to be in him. He can feel when Felix starts getting hard again, grinding against the sheets and panting. His face is red, his cheeks wet. 

Dimitri reaches for him, fingers brushing Felix's hair aside. 

"Don't look at me," Felix gasps out. He tries to cover his face with a hand but Dimitri is quicker, pinning it against the bed. 

"It hurts," Dimitri realises. "Felix—I'll stop." 

"I'll kill you if you do." Felix snaps in reply. He fucks himself back onto Dimitri's cock, new tears sliding down his cheeks. "Fuck you, this feels so fucking good." 

Something in Dimitri breaks then. He wants Felix's tears. He wants every part of Felix, especially the parts he tries to hold in. He pulls out of Felix again, grabbing hold of him and turning him onto his back. His face is a mess from his tears, his stomach streaked with come and Dimitri takes the sight in, one that belongs only to him, before he thrusts into Felix again. 

"More," Felix gasps, holding his thighs apart for Dimitri. There are tears clinging to his eyelashes, his eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused as he watches Dimitri, so fucked out that he doesn't even mind the way Dimitri watches him in return.

When Felix comes this time, it's a slow and steadily build. Dimitri can see it in the way his chest heaves, the way he thrashes his head from side to side, like he's fighting against the ever-building wave of pleasure until it crashes over him, making him arch off the bed as he spills over, adding to the mess across his stomach. 

"Dimitri," he sighs, his eyes slipping shut, oblivious to the way he's pierced Dimitri's heart with just three syllables. Not boar, not beast, not any other name but his own, said in a voice so gentle that he'd long since given up on ever hearing it again. 

Felix barely even reacts when Dimitri pulls out this time because he's so drained. Dimitri bends over him, biting his own knuckles to muffle his cry as he comes coating Felix's chest in one streak after another until he's spent, collapsing beside Felix on the bed. 

His mind is clearer now as the beast subsides but the exhaustion takes its place. He wipes his thumb across Felix's cheek, through the trails of his tears. Felix blinks groggily, trying to frown. He gives up, clearly too tired to fight it, not even protesting the way Dimitri's hand stays resting against the side of his face. Dimitri exhales slowly, curling himself against Felix and feeling relaxed for the first time in far too long.

Dimitri blinks awake some time later to a wet cloth wiping him clean. The candles in his room have burnt out, the only light coming from the moon through the window and a new taper that has been lit, sitting on his desk. Felix is awake, his movements slow and careful. He goes still when Dimitri's fingers wrap around his wrist but doesn't meet Dimitri's gaze.

"You should be resting," Dimitri says, in lieu of an apology or any other expressions of concern that Felix will only bristle at. "I was… not gentle with you."

Felix huffs out a quiet laugh, a sardonic twist at the corner of his mouth. "I don't think I can train tomorrow. You're lucky you already have a basin with water at the corner of your room. I don't think I could have looked much further than that."

"You did not have to do this at all," Dimitri tells him. 

"We made a mess," Felix replies. He does one last pass over Dimitri's thighs, his stomach, his cock, and doesn't bother getting up from the bed when he tosses the cloth into the pile of torn clothing on the floor.

Felix has wiped himself clean as well. He lies down again, very carefully lying on his back and trying not to move in a way that tells Dimitri all he needs to know.

"I hurt you."

Felix looks away. "I signed up for this." 

"You did not," Dimitri replies. "You came here with the intention of tying me down, of letting me struggle through the transformation through the night while you kept an eye on me. Nothing else."

"You don't know that," Felix snaps. His jaw tenses. He's staring at some point on the ceiling, and that's where he directs his words. "I did my research when I found out about you. It's my family's responsibility, right? It's just like preparing for a battle that you know you're going into. Read about how the transformation affects people in different ways. Sometimes they're violent. Sometimes they just want…" 

"It was not like that," Dimitri argues. "This was not the transformation. Not just that. I could not have acted on a want that I didn't already have before this. The transformation, the monster that I turned into, it only made it harder to resist what I already wanted. You, Felix. For the longest time."

Felix looks at him then, just briefly before his eyes dart away in the face of such honesty. Dimitri watches the bob of his adam's apple as he swallows and considers this. 

"Well," Felix says at last, and his voice isn't gentle but Dimitri never expects it to be. "This won't be the last time this happens to you. At least now you know what to do about it. Maybe next time, you won't waste so much time before you just ask for what you really need."

Dimitri turns on his side then, staring at Felix in open wonder. Felix's lips press together into a thin, uncomfortable line, but he turns to meet Dimitri's eyes all the same.

"You will be there next time as well?" Dimitri asks, when he means to ask if Felix really means that he'll allow this again. 

"I told you already," Felix tells him, his voice rough in the way it only ever is when he's embarrassed. "You're my problem. I'll take care of you."

"Your problem, hm?" Dimitri smiles as he settles back on the bed beside Felix. "I don't think I mind being that, Felix."

"Shut up," Felix mutters, covering his face with his hand. Dimitri can still see his smile. "Just go to sleep."


End file.
